Better days
by yourlove197
Summary: Beatris lives a normal life going to partys with her best friend Cristina but when an unfamiliar guy comes in she will find out she might be in love with him after he takes her out of society and hes the only one there for her. lots of tris and four romance lots of action . modern day tris/four
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on here im sooo excited to know what you guys think its going to be long theres no stopping now XD**

Chapter 1

Nothing can get better can it? sitting in a dark cold room wondering whats on the other side of the door, they're either going to save or kill me, counting the endless hours going by until something does happen, i try and think back to the last thing i remember sitting at the "get together party" which actually turned out to be college guys wanting to get laid by all the preppy high school girls that cant even hold down a drink. Christina decided to go in the back room with about three or four guys i started to wonder what was happening i sit on the beat up couch waiting for her to come back out but nothing.I watch out of the corner of my eye a guy staring at me i look at him and he looks away fast but once i stop he continues to stare. about an hour goes by I decided to walk home its dark which makes it harder to walk out the door i hate the dark and every thing in it i decide to suck it up and start walking. once i get about three or four blocks away i notice lights in back of me and a low rumble of a truck. It slowly comes up behind me "please dont stop" i think to my self as the head of the truck slowly passes me it stops "great" I try not to look at the truck as i walk. "beatris you forgot you wallet" i look over noticing the guy at the party has my wallet in his hand he reaches out to hand it to me "thank you" i reach in the window and grab it. "Catch you later" I've seen him maybe once or twice either before i graduated High School or the high school parties Christina drags me too every month. Im pretty sure his name is Tobias but people call him four, i stand in the road calming my self.

I unlock my door walking in my house my mom holds out a box as i walk in "whats this for?' 'your birthday" "its not until tomorrow" "I couldn't wait" she gives me a quick smile I take the box opening it, its a necklace it has a heart and a moon on it that says "I love you to the moon and back" "thank you" i give her a hug " what happend to staying at Christinas tonight?" "I didn't feel very well so i decided to come home" "do you need any thing?" "just a good nights rest" i give her a smile

When i get up to my room I cant help but think about christina I feel terrible for leaving her, I decided to check my phone "Tris please come down to the river by the old oak tree" I try to call her but no answer I have no choice but to go i get ready heading out the door "where are you going" my mom standing in the kitchen waiting for an answer " I forgot my phone at christinas house ill be right back I promise" she nods her head and i walk out

I get down to the river looking for Christina but i find no one i check my phone but i have no signal "How did she even text me from down here" This must be some kind of joke" "Okay guys you can get out know haha real funny!" "beatris" i look in back of me.

 **Let me know what you guys thought Pleaseee well find out next time who she sees behind her mhaha let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I turn around quick, hearing the voice of a man, four the one from the party, "what are you doing here?" My phone slips out of my hand and drops to the ground, he walks closer to me picking my phone up "you sure dont know how to keep on to your things" he smirks at me "what exackly are you doing here how did you even find me?"He flips my phone up in the air and catches it, he looks at me "i followed you of course" "you say that like its some kind of normal thing, why did you follow me?" i take a few steps back trying to figure out how the hell to get away he pulls a gun out of the back of his pants "I just kinda want to talk" "shit hes going to fucking kill me" "why are you doing this?" "like I said I just want to talk" without thinking I turn and run as fast as i can trying to get away from him I hear him running in back of me " please Beatris i just want to talk!" "What could this guy possibly want from me ive never done anything to him" i keep running watching the trees go by I see a cabin with a blue pick up truck out front I try and run faster feeling the burn in my legs I finnaly reach the cabin climbing the stairs to the porch slamming my hands on the glass door "please anyone! i need help this man is chasing me!" i put my hands against the glass trying to see inside but no one, i turn around searching for him putting my back against the door, I look at the truck running down the stairs heading towards it, my hair gets pulled till my feet come out of under me and im on the ground " Get up Beatris" "please dont kill me" he takes my arm pulling me up i feel dizzy when im all the way back on my feet He takes a rag out of his pocket and i already know whats coming he grabs me as i kick at him trying to get away but nothing i fall to my knees having the rag over my face its done its over i lost this fight, I remeber hearing the rumble of the truck i was in trying to gain cosionies but nothing i fell back asleep. Once i woke up in this room i feel my hands and one of my legs tied up i cant see any thing and my troat is dry from all the screaming i feel dizzy and unable to move.  
ive been sitting here for a good five hours still waiting for whats going to happen on the other side of the door little shines of light come through the cracks and thats the only way i know it is now morning.  
I hear foot steps the next couple minutes never having anxitity before but now having that certain feeling to want to scream untill i cant anymore, I take a deep breath screaming out"please im in here! help me!"the door opens and light strems in the wooden building my eyes burn untill they finnaly ajust to the light a person comes through the door rumoving the light in my eyes finaly able to see, it would be a miracle if it was someone to help me but instead its Four "please dont kill me" he neals down to me cuffing my face in his hand "I promise im not going to kill you" he takes a knife out of his pocket walking behide me cutting the ropes between my hands, he walks in front of me kneeling again cutting the rope off my leg "just safety procaustion" he smirks at me "something about that smile always gets me wanting to trust him but i cant, not yet. He puts his hand out wating for me to grab it, instead i push off the floor getting up by my self, I stumble trying to get on my feet me hold my hips while i stand we both look at each other, I try not to show how red my face is "sorry" he says lightly. He leads me out side theres a sint of pine as i walk out rays of sun shine hit my face the farther i walk out the warm soothing feeling hits my body the moment im all the way in the sun and out of the building. I look up at four, hes already staring at me, staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes the eyes that make the universe so small the eyes that melted his mothers heart the first time she saw them I grab ahold of everything happening " why did you bring me here?" we live here now" i reealized i have been kidnapped, im not even close to home "no" "no?" "I cant live here i have a home! you're crazy!" "beatris! im not crazy for loving you!" stop him right there " you love me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you thank you for every one reading it means so much to me! im trying to make longer chapters!**

"Beatrice i loved you since the moment i saw you,three years ago you were at the super market with your mother ever since then ive watched and followed you trying to look after you trying to save you from all the boys that broke your heart, going to school with you watching you at the partys, Ive tried every thing to get your attention" "you've been watching me? you're saying the hottest guy in our school has been watching me, your the best thing that had every happend to some of those girls at that school and you choose me? Why couldn't you just talk to me like a normal person!?" Because im the normal Beatrice!" "yeah i can tell" I walk away hearing his foot prints behind me sitting by a tree "You cant just keep me here" "of course i can you can either make this easy for me or hard either way your staying" "There has to be a way out of this place" He walks away to the truck I get up waking away making sure he wont notice "i have to get out of here" i start to run again he turns around watching me run but not moving an inch "whats wrong with this guy" i keep running noticing the same tree over and over. I feel my legs burn slowing down to look around when i hear a woman talking "campers" "Hey!" a hand goes over my mouth and again im struggling out of fours arms four takes me behind the big boulder hiding from the women once the women takes a couple steps she leaves again four takes a gun and puts it to my head leading me back to the cabin "walk".

I wake up breathing as hard as i can sweat dripping down my face i stare at the brown wood ceiling laying on a big wooden bed with a hard mattress the blankets look like they would be in my grandmothers house, I sit up slowly looking around the medium size room i see a little window with light shinning through it. an outfit lays at the end of the bed, "thats for you" four walks in the room, "what do you want from me?" "company" "why?" "since ive been out here ive been so lonely no one to talk to." "please four" "Beatrice take a shower food will be ready when your done"He walks out the door "showers over there" he points to the right of the room to a small door, i wait till the door is fully shut getting up fast searching the whole room for anything i go to the window opening the blinds pushing the window up but its locked on the outside "who locks windows on the outside" theres no way out of here. i take the the blue dress thats laying on the bed opening the bathroom door the shower is huge with two sinks inside perfect bathroom, i make sure the door is locked. The hot water soothes my skin i stay in the shower for a while but i dont care anything to escape four.

I walk out of the room, the walls and floors are full wood inside, the house has a hanging chandelier theres book shelf's every where with different stuff on there, i keep walking as i see the kitchen the best example of a "perfect kitchen" huge fridge the island in the middle, it basically has everything. I see four standing in front of the stove cooking, I try to sneak behind him, the floor creaks as i walk on it "shit" He looks behind him "please sit" he nods to the chair in front of the table I sit down cautious of what could happen "what choice do i have? i have no idea how to get around this place out side is a never ending of forest, plus i have the cutest guy making me food how bad could it be?" He puts a plate in front of me with eggs bacon and harsh browns, my exact favorite "thank you" i stare at the food "how can i trust any one this it could be poisoned" i smell the food realizing i haven't ate in a couple days "poisoned wouldn't be too bad right now"

I try to find all exits once he takes me around the house and shows me every thing the living room is even better than the kitchen all glass around the whole room a huge fire place , with book shelf's up to the roof huge couches circle around the whole room, "how about a walk i can show you outside the right way this time" i nod my head following him out side the door inhaling the cent of pine closing my eyes in the sunshine opening them look around theres a black truck not to far away and a shed, the shed he kept me in for hours, we walk to another shed he opens it up jars and containers full of dry food "Ive been trying to stock up for a while" "where do you get your water from?" "if theres water around here in has to come from a tank or something and that means a town somewhere close" "ah yes i was going to show you that next its a bit of a walk but not too far" We head out walking i hear running water when we come up to it its a huge beautiful water fall "it goes down about twelve feet" "Its beautiful" We sit watching the frogs jump on their Lilly pads and the oocational deer that wonder around, "how did you find this" "when i moved out here i decided to wonder around my dad didn't exactly show me where he got the water from but i knew it was out here" "your dad?" "my dad owned the cabin until he passed in down to me" "where is he now?" "he became some big business man else where" "why do you want to live out here?" "tired of society the only reason why i came to town was for you"

Once we get back he starts up the fire place "why me four?" "like i told you the moment i saw you i knew i was in love with you and only you, i didn't think you would care for me if i had just talked to you, you deserve better than me but i cant let that happen" he gets closer to me when i look into his eyes i see his soft heart the amazing man he could be for someone, that some one isn't me he leans in expecting me to kiss him "im sorry im going to bed" "im sorry Beatrice" i walk into the room shutting the door "whats happening, why do i feel for him why do i want him? i sit on the bed thinking "what if my parents are looking for me right now, but what if they're not i lied to my mom i promised i would be back, I promise my self is some one gets me out of this i will become a better person.

The next day i wake up hearing rain hit the roof walking out of the room i notice four is no where to be found i walk out side in the pouring rain his truck is gone "He left me no no no this cant be four would never leave me alone all by my self" i start walking to the water fall hoping he will be there but nothing "am i really searching for the guy that kidnapped me? of course i am because I finally realize i might actually have more feelings than i thought i hear a vehicle come up behind me i hide behind the boulders hearing it stop. "Beatrice" i hear fours voice my heart finally comes down i walk out in view of him "four" he runs up to me putting his hands on my face are you okay?" "yeah im fine" i give him a smile he smirks at me looking up in the sky rain pouring down "you want to go swimming?" i look up at the sky with him "its kinda raining" "thats when it gets fun" he smiles at me "i dont even have a bathing suit" "you dont need one" he starts walking to the waterfalls, he takes his shirt off "are you coming?" he starts taking his pants off i feel my face get hot "uh yeah" i take my shirt off feeling the rain hit my skin "isnt this a little dangerous?" not when you know how to have fun" "hes completely right i would have never done any thing this crazy with Christina" i take my pants off and he stares at me sticking his hand out leading me into the water "you're so beautiful" "no im not" I look into his eyes while he leans in for a kiss and this time i lean with him i close my eyes wanting to resist but wanting so much more i kiss him back until we are fully making out water falls between are lips and i can taste the rain i cant stop moving my hands and lips it feels so natural we take a breath staring into each others eyes both breathing heavily "I-im sorry" "dont be" i give him a smile.

Theres something about kissing four thats absolutely magical, ive never had feelings for someone like this before, i have to admit I love it I watch him as he cuts the fire wood wanting to go up to him and lay a kiss right on his lips every thing hes been doing has actually became a turn on which is weird for me because ive done nothing and i mean litterly nothing i think about having sex a lot especially with four now something in my mind just tells me no, that i cant do it ill mess it all up some how. "you ready to go inside" i follow him inside as he puts wood inside the fire place lighting it, he sits down on the couch next to me "Have you had any girlfriends before?" "yeah a couple but none of them lasted of course, before i moved here i had this girlfriend Tori, she was a nice girl but i had a feeling something was up when she would stop coming over and not let me see her phone, i decided to drive to her house one night walking in and seeing another man i her bed I walked right out and went and got a drink" "im sorry" "its alright i should have listened to my dad when he said to never trust girls. he smirks at me "he was right" I laugh.

When i lay down the only thing i can think about was four and that kiss.

 **thank you guys for reading! please review it will mean a lot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys here chapter 4 hope you enjoy! there is sexual content in this one just a beware!**

I wake up in a drenching sweat, Rain hitting the window, lightning lighting up the sky I hear loud foot steps just outside the door.

"four?"

An ax slams right through the door I get up quickly going towards the window trying to open it but nothing i cant get it open, I run to the bathroom door trying to open it but its locked I turn around watching a hand come through the door opening it from the inside, it opens up and four comes through with the ax in his hand.

"four what are you doing?!"

"I just want to talk" he starts laughing

He walks fast towards me carrying the axe he pciks it up.

"no four please"

I close my eyes as he swings in into me.

The sun is shining right in my eyes as i wake up my throat burning and scrachy my face is full of tears. I hear four running towards the room"

"Tris, whats wrong?!"

He cuffs my face in his hands checking me

"Im fine just a terrible dream, im sorry"

he sighs "Shit tris i though you were hurt"

"I need to go out for a couple hours"

"Where?" "Its too dangerous for you to know" he smirks, I roll my eyes at him "calm down ill be back soon" he gives me a kiss, I want more so much more "promise" "yes"

I sit in the living room reading one of the books off the book shelf "Black Magic" It keeps me busy all day, i dont even notice the hours going by since Four left, I cook something to eat, i hear his truck but i just keep cooking, I hear his foot steps come through the door he comes up behind me kissing my neck "I have a surprise for you" A surprise? He goes back out side for a few moments, He comes back in with roses in a vase, "Four you didn't have too" "but i wanted too" "they're beautiful, I give him a hug and kiss "thank you" "you're very welcome" i put them on the kitchen table "they look lovely"

"one more thing" "one more thing?" He goes back out to his truck rushing back in carrying a little square box "for you" I open the box reveling a gold chain necklace with a gold dragon fly on the end of it "this is amazing four"

He kisses me and i kiss him right back i put my hand through his hair pushing him closer than ever he grabs my hips pulling me closer as well, he takes his hand pinning my wrists to the wall, his other hand traveling up my shirt his cold fingers make me jump "are you okay" "we need to stop" he lets go of my wrists "did i do something wrong?" "no i just, im sorry" "no im sorry Tris" he looks at me leaning in for a small kiss i give him.

"tris" he comes behind me while i sit on the couch "lets go outside" "its dark?" "Ive been wanting to show you this forever" I follow him out side he takes me to a ladder standing up on the side of the house wants we get up there stars light up the night sky so clear. "its absolutely amazing" he stares at me smiling i feel my face get hot "what?" "you're so beautiful"

We sit on the couch silently I get up putting my legs around him, laying a kiss on him "tris" he mumbles I keep kissing him before he can say any more, my tongue in twinned with his, saliva mixing, pleasure swelling against me moaning into the kiss i broke away needing to breath four kisses my neck down to my chest, he takes the bottom of my shirt lifting it pulling it off me, kissing my shirt he picks me up taking me to his room, he sits me on the bed taking his shirt off, i couldn't resist four anymore i need him bad,"Do you want this" he teases "yes" i whisper "are you sure" he smirks at me "Yes Tobias i fucking want this" He unbuttons my pants taking them off, he slides my under wear off i try to lean back and relax once i felt his tongue on my thigh every thing is hotter,he kissed my thighs until i feel his tongue on the spot that makes me gasp he keeps going until his name screams out of my mouth i grab onto the sheets not ever feeling the sexual satisfaction that Tobias gives me, he kisses my stomach all the way up to my breasts " you good?" he smirks at me "I think so" "tell me if i need to slow down" He grabs my hips thrusting into me, feeling the pain as he enters and exits wanting to stop but wanting so much more, He speeds up until loud moans come out he stops holding me "that was amazing"

"morning beautiful" Tobias says as I walk into the kitchen he sips his coffee as he reads one of the books from the book shelf "morning" "I have to go back out today" "Why do you keep going to this unspeakable place four" "its a town, and ive been getting supplies and stuff from there that we might need I promise i wont be gone long" "fine" "thank you Tris"

Once he leaves i think about what he said. "town? if theres a town i could walk to it and get help, but do i really want to leave this place? its beautiful, Im more in love with four than i ever will, I dont want to leave, I need to stay this is where i belong" I fall asleep on the couch waiting for Four to come back reading the rest of "Black Magic"

I hear the rumble of his truck pull up I get up looking out the window at Four, hes taking a girl out of the passenger side of his truck "Are you fucking serious right now" I walk outside looking at the girl she has a bandanna over her eyes "are you serious Four!? is this some kind of sick fucking joke to you?" "Tris please go back into the house ill explain every thing later" "Fuck you!"

 **Hope you enjoyed it please review!**


End file.
